1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device in which pixel electrodes and counter electrodes are formed on a liquid-crystal-surface side of one substrate out of respective substrates which are arranged to face each other with liquid crystal therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of liquid crystal display device controls a quantity of light which transmits a region between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode by driving the liquid crystal to which an electric field generated between the respective electrodes is applied.
Such a liquid crystal display device has been known as a liquid crystal display device having so-called wide viewing angle characteristics which does not change a display even when a viewer observes a screen from the oblique direction with respect to the display screen.
Up to now, the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes are formed of a conductive layer which does not allow light to pass therethrough.
However, recently, there has been known a liquid crystal display device in which a counter electrode formed of a transparent electrode is formed on a whole area of each pixel region except for a periphery of the pixel region and strip-like or comb-shaped pixel electrodes formed of a transparent electrode which extend in one direction and are arranged in parallel in the direction which intersects one direction are formed over the counter electrode by way of an insulation film.
The liquid crystal display device having such a constitution has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei11 (1999)-202356 or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,034.